Reading Jade Angel
by Chaks
Summary: While travelling to the Marvelverse, Jade, Lucifer and Fenrir appear in the middle of a familiar hall. Now, they must read a book about Jade's life, but, why is there a boy claiming to be a Potter?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything. "Jade Angel" belongs to sakurademonalchemist. Check out her stories._

_PS: yes, I do have permission from Sakurademonalchemist to write this._

**Chapter 1**

Jade had no idea what was happening. One minute she, Lucifer and Fenrir had been trying to travel to the Marvel dimension when she had felt a pull in her grace and in her surprise, had grabbed unto Lucifer and Fenrir before a bright light engulfed them and they found themselves standing in a familiar hall.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. may i know your names?" a familiar bearded man said in a grandfatherly voice.

By now, jade's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance when suddenly, in another flash of light, a book appeared and fell down, comically hitting Lucifer in the face making both of them fall to the floor.

Jade, even more annoyed now, bent over to grab the book and gained a shocked look when she read the title.

"May I know what that book is?" Dumbledore asked, curious about the book that had shocked the strange silver haired woman.

"The title says 'Jade Angel', but that's impossible since Jade's MY name" said the shell-shocked Jade.

Before any other comments could be made, a man appeared in another flash of light. everybody could feel the power rolling off the man, but they, strangely, didn't feel fear, but instead they felt warmth enter their hearts. They felt euphoric and some could even be seen crying from happiness.

But it was one whisper, only one whisper, that echoed through the hall.

"Father"


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything! Jade Angel belongs to Sakurademonalchemist._

**Chapter 2**

"Father"

That lone word echoed throughout the silent hall. as one, the massive amount of heads in the hall turned to stare, wide eyed, at Lucifer, who, in his shock, had fallen down again.

"Sooo… Can anyone tell me what's going on? I mean, it's cool and all that i'm meeting my father/father-in-law, but we are supposed to be in vacation, you know? And what's up with this book?" Jade stated, calmly, while her eyebrow twitched some more.

"Oh, right" God said while rubbing his head, " I figured it would be amusing to have a hall full of people from an alternate version of you reading about your life"

Cue eyebrow twitch.

"…Why?" Jade asked with a deadpan expression.

"Why not?" God retorted.

"…I don't have time for this. an we get on with the reading? We are supposed to be on VACATION right now" Jade said with an impatient tone.

"Oh, you're no fun, you know, right?" God said, annoyed at Jade's lack of expression.

Jade merely looked at him emotionlessly.

"Fine, read on" God said before vanishing in a flash of light.

Finally, as if a spell was broken, everybody in the Great Hall started talking.

"SILENCE!" said Dumbledore, using a spell to amplify his voice.

Once everyone had quieted down, he sat back and turned to the three guests.

"Do you mind introducing yourselves? It would seem that, since you are from an alternate dimension, we have no idea who you are" Dumbledore said.

Jade sighed in annoyance before replying, "Fine, my name is Jade Night. I'm an actress. this are my husband Lucifer and my… adopted brother, i guess, Fenrir" while pointing at lucifer and Fenrir respectively.

Before anyone else could comment on their names, Jade picked up the book, which laid forgotten on the ground, and said "I'll start".

And, before anyone could say anything, she began.

**"Chapter 1…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**I, unfortunately, wont be able to work as much on my stories. I am starting school and i need to improve my grades if I want to graduate 9th grade, so I will only be able to write in the weekends.

**P.S:** i'm thinking about rewriting this story and slowly add more characters, like i am doing with my Reading The Serpent sorcerer story. I'll tell you if I will or not re-write this next time I update.

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION IF I DID!_

**Chapter 3**

**"It was a perfectly ordinary night when everything changed."**

"Ooh, ominous" one of the Weasley twins whispered. It was unclear which of the two it was, so they both were glared at by everyone around them.

**"Erika Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, had just gone to sleep when Vernon, dead drunk and more than a little incoherent, walked into her room quieter than she ever would have believed possible...and took a pillow to her face."**

At this, everyone gasped in horror and outrage, before turning to look at Jade. Jade, in turn, ignored them and kept reading.

McGonagall turned to glare at Dumbledore. _I told you you should not have left her with them _ her eyes said.

Dumbledore lowered his head in shame.

**"Erika woke up with a start. Fighting like a mad woman to get free of the smothering hands," **

Everyone cheered (except the Slytherins, and Snape),

"**but the last thing she would remember of that night was the sight of the clock on her dresser...it read ten minutes to midnight."**

Before quieting down as the last sentence was read. Some even turned to stare at Jade with pity in their eyes. Jade, ignoring everyone, kept reading, silently being comforted by Lucifer's hand being placed on her shoulder while Fenrir growled in anger at his sister being murdered by her own flesh and blood.

**"Erika didn't know where she was, only that for the first time in her life she felt...safe. Wanted. Loved."**

At this, everyone, but the Slytherins, smiled sadly. A tear could be seen flowing down Dumbledore's cheek.

**""Oh my poor baby. How could he had left you ****_there _****when we specifically stated not to do so under pain of death!" said a woman. She sounded very upset. Erika blinked. She had only heard that voice once, and it had been screaming at the time."**

Everyone leaned forward, anxious to learn who this mysterious woman was, but a certain trio of Gryffindors already had an idea of who the woman was.

**""When that bastard dies I am so going to make him suffer for leaving you with them," said another rather venomously. Again, she only vaguely recognised the voice."**

McGonagall, continued glaring heatedly at Dumbledore, who started sweating. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all.

A growl was heard from Severus Snape's place at the head table.

**"Erika leaned back from the embrace and her eyes bulged."**

Lucifer chuckled as he imagined Jade's expression at the time, before a glare from jade caused him to quiet down.

**""Mum? Dad?" she whispered in shock."**

Everyone, except for Jade and her family, gasped in shock.

**"Lily was hugging her daughter rather tightly. Erika could feel the tears on her clothes."**

Everyone smiled sadly at this, even Snape had a small, barely noticeable, sad smile on his lips at the memory of his best friend and love interest, before he expertly wiped it of his face, replacing it with an emotionless mask.

**""Hey sweetie. I'm so sorry we weren't able to protect you from all that. If only we'd chosen Sirius, or Remus..." said James Potter. He ruffled her hair affectionately."**

At this, most people turned to each other, wondering what they were talking about, before turning their attention to Jade, who was staring at them impatiently, before she resumed reading.

**"But... how is this possible?"  
"That fat pig Vernon, may he rot in the pit for eternity, killed you," explained Lily. **

A growl was heard from a certain green eyed boy.

**"So that wasn't a dream. I really died?" said Erika. For someone who crossed over she was surprisingly calm. **

McGonagall released a depressed sigh at the knowledge that one of her lions didn't seem very upset about dying, before glaring at Dumbledore.

**"I'm afraid so sweetie. On the plus side, you'll never have to deal with a Malfoy again!" said James with false cheer. **

A snort was heard from a certain pair of Twins.

**"And we can finally see you perform instead of having to watch it second hand," said Lily. **

**Out of all the things Petunia had taught her daughter, she had been surprised then happy that her sister had at least bonded with Erika over ballet. Lily had never cared for it, but the mere fact that Petunia had taken Erika to lessons had made things just a little more tolerable than it could have been for her daughter. **

Everyone in the hall, including the teachers, turned to stare at Jade in surprise, before thinking about it and realising that she indeed have the body of a professional dancer.

**It was one of the few things that could get Petunia's approval, and she had been quite disappointed when Erika had forgone the lessons in favour of magic. **

**Erika felt like she was finally home in that brief moment with her parents. James and Lily were absolutely ****_furious _****with Dumbledore for his inability to keep her even remotely safe while she tried to learn magic...and when Erika expressed a desire to go muggle and abandon her schooling at Hogwarts altogether, she was surprised her father agreed that it would have been better for her. **

"The blood-traitor!" a platinum haired Slytherin, Draco _(obviously)_, screamed in outrage.

Most Slytherins cried their agreement.

**Lily wanted her to retake dance lessons. There was no reason to let such talent go to waste, and Erika had the talent (and the flexibility) for it. **

**Erika wished it could be like this forever. She never wanted to go back to her life again... her life was full of nothing but pain, and this was the best she had ever felt. **

McGonagall smiled sadly again, before turning to glare at Dumbledore.

**But the universe was a cruel bitch who loved to screw with her. **

"Amen, sister" was heard from Harry.

**Erika was forcefully taken from her parents, who looked very angry at the intrusion...before she saw a spark of fear in their eyes when they realised who it was. **

A collective gasp was heard from the hall, except for the Slytherins, most of whom were either smirking cruel with impassive expressions on their faces.

**She saw a glimpse of wings and realised it had to be an angel. **

**"****_I don't know how you managed to slip up here, but you're going back whether you like it or not! I am not allowing some slip of a _****human ****_ruin my day just because you didn't like the prophecy!" _****said the angel annoyed. **

Everyone turned to each other in confusion. Weren't angels supposed to be the good guys? And what was this about a prophecy.

Nobody noticed Dumbledore stiffen and start sweating lightly.

**Erika saw golden gates, and realised with horror that she was being thrown out of heaven. She fought like mad to avoid being kicked out, but the angel had a stronger grip than she thought. She caught a glimpse of cold, cruel eyes before she felt herself fall. She heard the angel tell the gate keeper that until she killed the warlock she wasn't allowed back in. **

"That's wrong! They cant do that!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone, even some of the Slytherins, to the shock of the other houses, agreed.

**And it was thanks to the gate keeper's reply that she knew the name of the angel who had cast her out. **

**Zachariah. **

**It was midnight when Erika took that first gasp of air since the attack, and the first thing she did was curl up her knees and cry. **

**She had found peace. She had been with her parents and she no longer had to fight and that damn angel had taken it all away. All because of some prophecy he claimed she needed to complete? **

The students and professors, except for Snape and most of the Slytherins, felt pity for the girl.

some of the younger students and most of the girls started crying.

Jade kept reading, though if anyone noticed that her eyes were a little moist and her grip on the book had tightened, they didn't comment on it.

**The next morning, Vernon's eyes almost did a double take when she left the room, but he clearly believed that the 'death' of his unwanted houseguest had been a drunken hallucination. They didn't speak a word, but Erika would later jam the door with some old nails that night just in case he tried to repeat it. **

Some of the students sighed, sad that she had

**A few days later she found that his actions had an unexpected side effect...her scar, which had plagued her for years, was an angry red colour and actually looked like it was healing over. Closer inspection of the pillow Vernon had smothered her with revealed a foul black sludge that refused to come out. **

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"Disgusting"

"That was in your scar?"

All these comments were ignored.

**So his actions had removed whatever connection she had to Voldemort? Erika didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. **

**She settled on indifference, though for the next two days she refused to leave the house, despite the A/C being broken. **

Most Purebloods turned to each other. _What was an A/C?_

**Erika thought long and hard about what her life had been like and came to an uncomfortable conclusion. **

**Magic had screwed her life up. Badly. It simply wasn't worth learning how to use her magical core if all it gave her was pain and sorrow. **

The Purebloods screamed in anger at magic, what they believed made them better than muggles, being called worthless and not worth learning.

**Unfortunately she couldn't leave Privet Drive that easily. She had noticed the watchers yesterday and suddenly all those invites for tea became very suspicious indeed from the seemingly innocent Mrs. Figgs. **

**Besides, it would take too long for her to reach London and to her Trust Vault from Surrey. Better to wait for a chance to catch the Knight Bus without anyone being suspicious from the Weasley house than trying to do so when everyone was watching her. **

**A few days later Dudley had a run-in with a couple of dementors and only barely managed to get away thanks to the fact her watchers actually got off their asses and saved him. **

Harry shivered, remembering his experience with dementors.

He really hated those things.

**Her uncle couldn't blame this on her, because she had been staying in her room quietly making a list of things she could and couldn't do once she had access to her converted vault contents and what she would need in order to live on her own until she was old enough to leave the country without suspicion. Outside of making sure Hedwig knew the general plan (which was to wait with Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw she had chatted to once before the Yule ball last year) until she had found a place or someone who could keep the wizards off her ass until Voldemort was no longer her problem to deal with. **

Dumbledore frowned at this train of thoughts.

**She didn't know what prophecy that angel had mentioned was, but she could guess. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of acting as his pawn when she had her own life to live, heaven be damned! **

**So she prepared...and in the meantime she got back into her old stretching exercises from ballet. **

Eyebrows were raised at this.

**Petunia caught her at it once, but when she went to tell Petunia what she was doing her aunt didn't say a word as she closed the door. **

**However Erika noticed that her aunt actually left her more food than usual and even allowed her longer shower times. Dudley never came in to drag her out again. **

**Erika hated-**

Jade suddenly started coughing.

"What's happening?" asked a panicking Lucifer while the population of the Great hall turned to each other in confusion. _What was going on?_

_After Jade stopped coughing, she turned to see everyone looking at her._

_"It seems that, since I'm from another universe, I can't speak the name of the place since it is under the Fidelius Charm, even though I know where it is" _

_The teachers, and Lucifer, nodded at the explanation. It seemed to be the most likely._

_Jade, after noticing that none was going to ask any other questions, continued reading._

**more than Privet Drive, as bizarre as it seemed. She had at least made a strong enough impression with her 'rescuers' when she nearly brained Moody with the baseball bat left over from Dudley's ill-fated attempts to try his luck at the sport. **

Everyone whom had seen, or heard Harry's complaints about, his fats of a cousin, snickered at the insult and her almost braining the man who had the motto 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' with a baseball bat.

**The fact she had brought it with her as incentive to leave her the hell alone, more so. Three seconds of Erika's scathing tongue lashing for her now-****_former _****friends and the fact she seemed far too happy to hit them with the metal bat had been the best way to secure her own room...one which to her delight had a window that lead into the back yard.**

Ron and hermione looked hurt at the fact they lost their friend, even if it was in another dimension, universe or whatever.

Malfoy snickered, before getting hit in the face with a treacle tart.

Harry whistled innocently.

**She used that as a way out of the house one night to see how far it was to London. **

**The answer? Less than two hours walk, according to the Google Earth map she used. Less than that, if she ran. **

The Weasley twins whistled at Jade, impressed that she could get out of the house and back inside undetected.

**Sirius seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on with her. That she planned to run away and not come back. **

**He recognised the signs pretty fast, considering he had the same ones when he was sixteen. He said nothing, but if Erika found an obscure book to summon beasts most people would consider evil under her pillow one night, she kept her mouth shut. **

This brought an outrage out of the listeners.

"I thought Black was a murderer?"

"I thought Black wanted to kill Potter?"

"I thought-"

"Black is-"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said, using a spell, again, to amplify his voice.

"I can assure you all that Mr. Black IS innocent. After all, Why would Ms. Potter stay in the same house as him if he was guilty?"

This seemed to calm down the students, though some of them still held their doubts.

**Because of her new anti-social outlook (she blamed Cedric's death, so the 'adults', barring Sirius of course, didn't question it) everyone more or less kept their distance. **

Everyone, even the Slytherins, turned to stare at Jade, shocked that she would do something like blame someone's death to make people stay away. They were now starting to realise just how different she was from THEIR Potter.

**Everyone except Fred and George.**

Fred and George high-fiver each other.

**"So little sister..." started Fred.  
"When are you planning your big escape?" asked George. **

Everyone turned to stare at the Twins, dumbfounded by how tactless they were.

**Erika's eyes grew guarded. But her posture was relaxed. The twins had cornered her in a secluded portion of the Black Family Library, far away from any prying ears and after they had cast several charms against the adults hearing them. Not that they could, considering they were in a meeting at the moment. The fact she hadn't reached for her now ever-present bat spoke volumes about how she felt about them. **

The Twins grinned at each other. Jade let a small smile appear in her face.

She really missed the Twins and their antics.

**"What makes you think I'm leaving?" "Dear little sister..." **

**"Did you think Sirius was the only who recognised the signs of teenaged rebellion?" finished George with a grin. **

**"So when were you planning to go?" continued Fred. **

**"Soon." **

**"We can help with the distraction," offered George. **

**"As glad as I am to hear that, the last thing I need is for the adults to realise that you helped me. And the less you know about where I'm heading or plan to hide, the better." **

"Smart, that way they won't be lying if anyone asks them and they reply that they don't know." a Ravenclaw said, surprised that Potter was that ingenious.

That was an ingenious way to get around the danger of someone using truth spells or potions on the Twins.

**"Can we at least get a hint?" **

"Nope" Jade said, surprising everyone, even Lucifer, at her playful tone.

Jade, seeing the shocked looks, pouted.

**"Let's just say I plan to get back into a hobby that I was forced to go to the wayside because I thought magic would actually make my life better, instead of making it worse." **

**Seeing their surprised faces, it was clear they didn't know she had a hobby before Hogwarts. **

**"But... what I could use is some help with keeping people from finding me once I'm out of here. And getting a passport, one for the muggle world." **

A couple eyebrows were raised at this.

Smart girl.

**"We might know a few people who can get a passport..." said Fred.**

This statement raised a few eyebrows, before everyone turned to stare at theWeasley Twins.

They grinned nervously at each other.

**"But how are you planning to leave England?" asked George.  
"Fly of course. Shouldn't be too difficult." **

"Wouldn't be Potter if the escape plan didn't involve flying"

Everyone chuckled or snickered.

**Of course things weren't as easy as she would have thought. Getting a passport took the better part of a week, and even then she had difficulty hiding what she had planned from the increasingly nosy Molly Weasley. **

**Fortunately there was an easy way to hide it. She used it as a bookmark in something muggle that Hermione wouldn't touch out of principle. **

A lot of eyebrows were raised at this.

**Erika had learned rather fast that Hermione hated fantasy novels, especially once she found out that most of the genre couldn't be applied to her new found magical powers. **

Snorts could be heard from Ravenclaw. Even Jade and some of the older Gryffindors snorted. Magic was all about imagination, after all, so if you can imagine it, anything was possible with magic.

Hermione did a good impression of a turtle when she tried to hide under the table, red from embarrassment.

**She however liked it because it was something she wasn't allowed to read at home. A forbidden pleasure as it were. And she loved ****_Lord of the Rings_****. **

Whispers came from the Ravenclaw table.

They loved the series.

**Some rather dense relative had given Dudley the entire set, all first editions. He hadn't even opened them once. So she had confiscated them herself. Not like Petunia ever noticed they were missing. **

**Erika had her chance during the last Order meeting shortly before the lists were sent out. **

The students leaned forward in anticipation.

**Erika locked the door, jammed it with a nail and had another argument with her former friends loud enough to be heard downstairs by the adults. After slamming the door, no one wanted to bother her for a few hours, not that they would after she nearly bashed someone's head in. **

Eyebrows were raised at this.

Jade stared at everyone, daring them to comment.

There was silence in the hall.

**Remus, bless his nose, said that it wasn't the best time of the month to be around her when she was in a bad mood. **

Some boys, and girls, turned red.

A pink hue was barely noticeable in Jades face.

**Everyone wisely didn't ask what he meant.**

Snape snickered, before turning to glare at everyone, due to the fact that Jade had stopped reading and was, along with everyone else, staring at Snape with her mouth open.

Snape scowled.

**It took little doing to open the window. She kept it open most nights so Hedwig could hunt. **

**Hedwig was already flying to Luna's house until Erika found a way to keep the idiots in the magical society from bothering her ever again. **

This brought a lot of outrage from the people in the hall.

Jade ignored them.

**She deftly dropped to the ground with her expanded bag and made sure no one was watching. Her cloak was useful, there was no doubt of that, but with Dumbledore and Moody, it was useless. Luckily Sirius knew she was planning to leave soon, so when he heard the thump outside (he was the closest to the outside wall, strangely enough) he covered her exit. **

**If anyone noticed he talked a little too loud while in an argument with Snape, no one said anything. The twins grinned upstairs as they heard some of the insults he hurled at their potions master. **

The twins turned to each other and snickered, a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

McGonagall shivered.

**The moment she entered Gringotts, she knew she was going to have a really, really bad day. Malfoy was there.**

Snickers echoed through the hall as Malfoy turned red from embarrassment.

**There were ways around him though. **

This raised a few eyebrows.

Malfoy's scowl deepened.

**She waited patiently in line until the goblin was free, and asked to be taken to her vault. From there, she emptied out her entire trust vault, and asked where she could convert it all into muggle pounds. **

The Ravens nodded. After all, hat better way to hide from wizards than in the muggle world?

**"Convert? Are you insane woman? Goblins don't keep muggle money on hand like that! We barely have use for the paper the muggleborns bring in every year!" **

**"So what happens to the cash the muggleborns trade in every year?"  
"We use it as kindling."**

The muggleborns were shocked at hearing what happened to their money.

**Erika thought fast.  
"Fifty galleons and you funnel it all to my wallet each year," she said immediately. "All of it? What in the Goblin King's name would you need all that paper for?" **

**"You mean you don't want fifty gold coins just to get rid of it?" asked Erika. **

**"I never said that, just curious why you would want it," said the goblin quickly. **

**"It's easier to carry. Coins are heavy," said Erika with a straight face. **

**The goblin took her up to a higher office, where she paid them the fifty coins in exchange for them sending all the 'muggle' currency the got each year to her wallet. **

The Ravenclaw muggleborns were thinking about making this same deal with the goblins.

**Idiots. **

The Weasley Twins snickered.

"Ok, who's next?" Jade asked impatiently.

She really didn't want to deal with this. She was too old for this shit.


End file.
